Which Costumes And Films Should Be Suitable For Stephen Druschke Films' Sixth Star Wars Film In His Style?
Do you know which Star Wars costumes and films in (Stephen Druschke Films's Style) should be suitable for Episode 6: Return of the Jedi? Costumes For Stephen Druschke Films' Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi *Winnie the Pooh Skywalker will wear his red shirt, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and a light blue lightsaber, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects. *Princess Olivia Flaversham will wear her red bowtie on her head, pale blue shirt with white collar and green bowtie, dark blue skirt, and black shoes with white socks, but will be carrying a pistol gun, and will wear her pale blue coat and hat with blue scarf. *Friar Tuck will be wearing his brown coat with sandals. *Fievel Mousekewitz will be wearing his red shirt, blue trousers, and blue hat, but will be carrying a pistol gun. *Tiger will be wearing his purple shirt and will carry a slingshot gun. *Pop will be wearing his red hat and red coat and will have his pipe in his mouth. *Cub will be wearing his nappy and hat with orange hair. *Buster will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rabbit will be wearing his dressing gown and will have a blaster. *Various characters will have some pistol guns and wear some clothes. *Judge Frollo will wear his clothes, hat, and shoes and will carry a gun. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg4.wav soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_01.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects Trivia *Pooh's new lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. *Buster's lightsaber will be red and will carry the lightsaber_01.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire sixth movie. *This will use the audio and footage for Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi and sound effects and music throughout the entire sixth movie, because Buster's lightsaber will be light blue throughout the entire sixth movie. *The engine on the train, that Pooh pilots on Tatooine toward Dagobah and Endor, is Casey Jr, a 2-4-0 engine being an American type steam locomotive. These locomotives of this wheel arrangement, a total of which 25,000 locomotives were built, were used most common on American railroads during the 1800s and 1830s and were given the name "American" in 1872 because of all the work they did on every railroad up until 1928. These types of engines have six wheels (two leading wheels, four drive wheels, and no trailing wheels). *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *Usually, an engine's tender would carry eight wheels, except for Casey, who has four wheels on his tender, because he is a steam engine. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow circus coach, a flatcar with a calliope organ, another flatcar, an orange stock car, a blue stock car, another flatcar, a light blue stock car, another flatcar, a pink stock car, a light green stock, a green coach, and a red caboose number 2. *The sound effects that Casey carries when he departs, travels around, whistles, and arrives at every place, are the sound effects, of a G.W.R. Manor class 4-6-0 engine puffing along, an L.S.W.R. Drummond T9 class 4-4-0 engine blowing its whistle, a bell ringing of an American type steam locomotive, and the brakes of a screeching train engine. Category:Stephen Druschke Films